classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moskvitch 2140
Moskvitch 2140 series is a small family car produced by the Soviet automotive maker AZLK from 1976 to 1988. It started first as'Moskvitch 2138' and Moskvitch 2140 with the modified 408 platform, designed and released for the Soviet market in late 1975. Starting 1981, the modification of the 412 export/luxury model was also designed and branded "2140 SL" inside the Eastern Bloc countries and "1500 SL" outside. The most notable differences between both models were a redesigned dashboard and front seat headrests in 2140. Starting 1982, the 2138 were discontinued and 40 became the only Moskvitch on all of the markets. It was face-lifted the same year: the shield logo was changed to feature "АЗЛК" written in metallic outline, the grille coating switched from metal to plastic, and both side mirrors were slightly redesigned to be less heavy. The station wagon variant 2137 was the last of Soviet cars to still feature taillight fins to accommodate gate opening, until the model was discontinued in 1985. Although originally designed and often referenced as "fourth generation", the series were in fact only an enhancement over the actual third generation of Moskvitches — the 408/412. The obvious fourth generation entered in production with the Aleko starting 1986, when both series shared the line for over two years, until the 2140 was eventually discontinued in the July 1988. Models and variants *M-2140 (export name Moskvitch 1500): the original four-door sedan model with standard engine UZAM-412 (75 hp). M-2140 was introduced in January 1976 and discontinued in July 1988. *M-2138 (export name Moskvitch 1360): 4-door sedan model, similar to M-408 series with low-power engine MZMA-408 (50 hp) was introduced in January 1976 and discontinued in 1982. *M-21381: version 4-door sedan with operational medical cars. Model M-21381, similar to medical version M-408M for the 408 series. M-21381 was introduced in 1976 and discontinued in 1981. *M-21401: version 4-door sedan with operational medical cars. Model M-21401, similar to M-412M for the 412 series. M-21401 was introduced in 1976 and discontinued in 1988. *M-21402 (export name Moskvitch 1500): the original 4-door sedan export model with right steering wheel. M-21402 was introduced in 1976 and discontinued in early 80-th. *M-21406: version 4-door sedan for the countryside, with drum brakes on all wheel and towing lugs. M-21406 was introduced in 1979 and discontinued in 1987. *M-21403: version 4-door sedan with hand controls for disabled. M-2140 was introduced in 1980 and discontinued in 1987. *M-2140-117 (export name Moskvitch 1500SL): the luxury four-door sedan model with plastic bumpers, new safety panel and headrests. M-2140SL was introduced in 1981 and discontinued in 1988. *M-2140-121: version four-door taxi. M-2140-121 equipped with an engine with low compression, a taximeter, a sign "Taxi" and a practical easy to clean upholstered seats, synthetic leather. M-2140-121 was introduced in 1982 and discontinued in 1987. *M-2137: station wagon model, similar to M-427 for the 412 series. First introduced in 1976 and discontinued in 1985, it was the last of family wagon Moskvitches with no practical successor (besides the Izh Comby hatchback). Station wagon model M-2136, similar to M-426 for the 408 series with low-power engine MZMA-408 (50 hp) was created in single copy in 1976 and was not made commercially. *M-2733/34: "closed-body" delivery van variant, similar to M-433/34 for the 408/412 series for non-consumer purposes. Was introduced in 1976 and discontinued in 1981. Exclusive special-versions uses included ambulance and hearse. *М-2315 (2140–80): pickup truck commercial modification to the body pickup, gathering in small batches in the years 1984–1988. Based on flawed body sedan and station wagon. Category:Moskvitch Category:Post-war